


Youth

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 消防里歐x燃燒者加洛, 逆轉AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他好像真的養了一隻野貓，一隻會闖進他家煮辣味香腸義大利麵，還會陪他吃晚餐的野貓，里歐吃了一口麵，心想著家裡又要多一筆開銷──買貓飼料的開銷。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里加 - Relationship, 里歐x加洛
Kudos: 1





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Troye Sivan - YOUTH

有什麼會比眼前的畫面還要荒誕，里歐坐在自家的廚房裡，隔著餐桌，而理應被自己逮捕的人燃燒者正穿著他的圍裙，拿著他的鍋鏟，端著他的餐盤，在他的廚房裡大展廚藝。  
為什麼事情會演變成這樣連里歐都感到不可思議，從FDPP下班後，他如同以往騎著重機回到家中，然而當他站在家門前時，卻看見從門縫裡透出的燈光，他並不是會忘記關燈就出門的人，唯一的可能就是有人趁他出門時，闖入了家中。  
下班後就把槍繳回的里歐沒有其他的武器，他站在門前正考慮著是否該直接報警抓賊時，眼前的大門卻突然敞開，里歐還來不及反應，那張過於熟悉的臉孔就入了他的眼──「歡迎回來！」  
「我剛剛聽見你的機車聲，就猜到你應該回來了。」彷彿沒有意識到自己的出現有多麼詭異的燃燒者繼續說著，自顧自地又走回屋內，里歐拿著手機，報警的號碼按到一半，最後他還是關上手機的螢幕。  
闖入屋內的賊對著還站在家門前的他招手，里歐看了一下周遭，突如其來的燃燒者沒有引來冰凍警備隊，也沒有帶其他的燃燒者前來，那讓里歐有種錯覺，好像這個人只是順道來他家作客一般，不過是以比較特別的形式。  
「你到底來做什麼，加洛‧提莫斯？」他走進屋裡後關上大門，絲毫不敢大意地緊盯著對方，卻見加洛逕自走到廚房，穿上他掛在椅背上的圍裙，嘴裡還哼著不成調的曲子，「這裡是私人住宅。」  
「嘛，里歐不要這麼見外嘛。」打開冰箱的燃燒者探出頭朝里歐一笑，「我們都這麼熟了。」  
誰跟你熟，里歐差一點就讓帶著髒字的話語脫口而出，想著對方大概沒有惡意，就像偶爾吃到人類餵的小魚乾的野貓，以後便知道哪裡有好吃的食物，而加洛就是那隻里歐不小心餵過的野貓──不過稍微比一般的野貓再更自我中心一點就是了。  
他脫去腳上的長靴，稍微放鬆警戒，里歐慢慢走到廚房內，穿著圍裙的加洛從冰箱裡拿出前幾天才剛買的新鮮食材，開始在流理臺清洗，眼前的景象既怪異又無理，他是負責撲滅火焰的消防員，而加洛是擅長點火的燃燒者，他們現在這樣，就像是同居一樣。  
腦中突然冒出的思緒讓里歐有些想笑，要束縛住野貓是不可能的事情，更何況是那個加洛‧提莫斯，然而當對方開始料理那些食材時，他還是忍不住又開口問了一次：「你到底來做什麼？」  
咬著試味道用的小湯匙，加洛轉身對里歐指了指，示意要他去餐桌坐好，沒多久他就聞到空氣裡傳來的陣陣香氣，還沒吃晚餐的里歐依舊不知道對方的目的，但他還是坐上了餐桌，望著加洛在自家廚房裡忙進忙出。  
直到不請自來的燃燒者把帶著紅艷色澤的辣味香腸義大利麵端上桌，里歐還是沒搞懂那隻野貓想做什麼，加洛在他面前毫無芥蒂地吃著剛煮好的麵條，鼓起雙頰咀嚼著，似乎是注意到里歐的視線，吞下口中的食物後向他說道：「我沒下毒，這二盤麵是同一鍋煮的。」  
像是為了證明自己的說法，加洛拿著叉子直接往里歐的餐盤裡一戳，捲起幾條麵條就塞進嘴裡，看著對方完全沒有認知到事情的重點，里歐拿起一旁的叉子，無奈地捲著奶黃色的麵條，「你還是沒回答我的問題。」  
「啊，那個啊。」咬著嘴裡的義大利麵，加洛有些口齒不清地回答，對方又等了一會兒把口中的食物吞下肚後，對里歐露出笑容：「陪你吃晚餐啊！」  
他好像真的養了一隻野貓，一隻會闖進他家煮辣味香腸義大利麵，還會陪他吃晚餐的野貓，里歐吃了一口麵，心想著家裡又要多一筆開銷──買貓飼料的開銷。

【END】


End file.
